


Desire

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock Piercing, Collars, Crossdressing, Dickpeircing Domisatwink badattagging, Dom/sub, Gay, Lace Panties, Large Cock, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, S&M, Smut, Twinks, yungblud - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Please listen to Desire by Meg Myers as you read this story.
Relationships: Adam Warrington/Yungblud | Dominic Harrison
Kudos: 10





	Desire

The heavy base of slow tempoed music blared through the surroundsound speakers a chair sat in the middle of a dimly lit smoke filled room, on the chair sat a man named Adam smoking a cigar the man was looking down at a messy haired boy by the name of Dom that sat at his feet. The boy was wearing a pair of lacy pink panties and a collar his green eyes grew wide with desire as Adam pulled down his boxers to reveal his erect peirced member. Adam pulled the boy by his collar and twards his cock Dom quickly lowered his mouth onto his masters dick and began to suck. Adam grinned as his slave sucked him off after awhile he commanded the boy to stop sucking and told him to turn around the older man ripped off Doms panties and inserted his throbbing cock into his hole. "Ahhhh ohhh, "Dom moaned as his master thrusted his girthy cock into his tight ass with each thrust Adams dick pressed up aginst his prostate causing Dom to moan louder and buck his hips. Adam grunted and released a thick load of sperm into his slaves ass but he wasnt done with him quite yet.....


End file.
